Fight for Caskett, Ex-Wife Style
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: After learning about the Caskett engagement through the newspaper, Gina wants answers as to why she was uninformed. Following a fight with Castle, its Meredith who jumps in to put the blond back in line. I was just interested in the outcome. SPOILERS through season 6 specifically episode 5. You have been warned and please be kind and review. Appreciate the love. One-shot


_I'm back! I've kinda been suffering through a rather bad case of writer's blockage, but I finally got myself a new laptop and a special someone and I'm back in the game baby!_

_Ok, so a few people have been prompting on Tumblr about Alexis standing up against Meredith in regards to [SPOILERS ALERT] the Caskett engagement, but I started thinking, what if Meredith stood up against Gina about the whole thing? And no one else had thought of it as yet so I figured, why not give it a crack? Cause lets be honest, I like Gina as much as I like Pi, which I don't. I actually do like Meredith though for some reason, or maybe its just the actress. She's really good as a guest star in Angel._

_SPOILERS: Obviously up to the current episode of Season 6. Lucky Canadians. They havent even shown episode 3 yet_

_I own nothing, though maybe one day I'll own a series cause lets face it, Bowman is a pretty awesome writer. _

"_You're getting married?"_

It was an easy enough question, but something about the way it was asked was slightly unnerving.

It had all started less than a week ago. Someone at the _Ledger_ had caught wind of the low key engagement of New York's favourite bachelor, Richard Castle, and his favourite detective, Katherine Beckett. A crowd of reporters had been staking out some new restaurant, hoping for a photo op of George Clooney, who had been in town on a promotional for his new film, when one of them had spotted the author across the street, assisting his partner in crime from the passenger seat of his Ferrari. He snapped the shot as they made their way further down the path, only noting the ring while scanning through his pictures later that night.

Thankfully, Castle had had the foresight to share the information with Paula, shortly before her short lived stint with the FBI. In her infinite wisdom, the book agent had arranged several interviews to defend the couple's privacy on their relationship, though mostly to establish the point that they weren't together because of pregnancy, blackmail or simply for publicity or to enhance book sales. There may have also been the implication that she was doing it so that he _would_ base a book series on her though they were quickly squashed when multiple witnesses came forward about the lack of sex for the first four years of their partnership. No one was brave enough to argue with cops, especially the Homicide Captain. Alexis had let it slip to her mother, who seemed uncharacteristically thrilled for the pair. During the excitement though, no one had informed the publisher.

The team had been enjoying their weekly poker game, with the addition of Meredith, who mysteriously appeared in town to 'spend time with Alexis' and Paula, who was still organising press releases, when the storm known as Gina blew in through the front door of the loft.

"You're getting married?"

"Gina..."

"I have been your publisher for the past thirteen years and you didn't think to tell me first?"

"Gina..."

"I had to find out from a freaking newspaper Richard. When the hell did this even happen?"

"Can we talk about this privately please?"

"No we cannot. I want an answer Richard."

"What has your panties in a bunch?"

"Mum!" Gina fixed the older red head with a dirty look before turning back to her original target.

"Meredith knows too? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Meredith just happens to be the mother of my child."

"You two are divorced."

"So are we. Which makes my life none of your business."

It was as though the room had become frozen. Paula had her phone glued to her ear, blatantly ignoring whoever was on the other end of the line, Esposito had his beer half way between his mouth and the table and Ryan just looked completely lost. Even Beckett had taken refuge in the kitchen, clutching a bowl of chips and her own drink. The only one not marred by the intrusion was ex-wife number one.

"The hell it isn't my business, especially all the damn grief I've had to put up with since you started following her around. To make matters worse, you are now sleeping with her."

"Again, none of your business." His protests did nothing but fall on deaf ears.

"Is she pregnant or something? Cause it wouldn't be the first time you've done something that stupid."

His face dropped to a dark expression, one that none of them had ever seen before. Not even the plastic bowl dropping to the floor could shake him as he took a step closer, getting right into her face.

"I did what I thought was right, I will not have anyone, _especially_ you tell me otherwise because it doesn't concern you. I am going to marry Kate Beckett whether you like it or not. I don't need you to be happy for me." Before anyone could move, he had made his exit, slamming the door in his wake.

No one could breath, let alone move, Alexis looked like she was ready to commit murder on her father's behalf, though it was Meredith who stood first. Her demeanour was unnervingly calm which was rather scary in itself.

"With respect for the owner of this apartment, I'd like to respectfully ask you to leave."

"This is between me and Richard and has nothing to do with you."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. As you pointed out, Richard and I are no longer married, but you insulted the father of my child. I also happen to get along with his fiancee and think that she has been an amazing addition to Alexis' life before they started seeing each other. So not only did you just insult a _police officer_, you did it in front of me, so you had better take your leave now, or I'm sure these nice detectives wouldn't mind looking in another direction for a moment while I break that obviously fake blond head of yours."

Her speech was normal, even her smile was welcoming but it was hard to miss the intimidating undertone of it all. For the first time since entering the loft, the publisher actually looked scared. The pair had gravitated slowly the still open door. When the blond had crossed back into the corridor, she was met with the door slamming in her face followed by the sound of a clicking lock.

The room was still unmoving. Castle was still hidden away in his office, if the banging of books was anything to go by. Slowly, things began moving. Alexis approached her mum slowly, eyeing her up and down. Without warning she flew into a hug, startling the elder red head.

"That was amazing mum. You sure you haven't been taking lessons or something from Gram?"

"A lesson you learn as an actress sweetie. That, and I never really liked her."

The evening had gotten somewhat louder after that, to the point that one of Castle's neighbours actually threatened to call the cops, not realising that he was talking to a room of them. The hero of the hour had retired with Alexis to her shared apartment with her father's 'favourite' fruitarian, followed shortly after the boys had called it a night. Castle had returned to the group but had still seemed a little peeved by Gina's words, sharing a brief, friendly hug with his first ex.

Crawling under the bed sheets, she could see the anger still the creases in his brow.

"Castle, what Gina said was uncalled for and very unjust." She was met with silence. "Rick, I agreed to marry you because I love you, not because of a book, a pregnancy or some crap that came out of a publisher's mouth."

"That's not it." She waited patiently, giving him time to collect his thoughts. "I married Meredith because I was young, she was pregnant and it was the right thing at the time. With Gina...I was worried about Alexis. Her mum wasn't around and I didn't want her to have to grow up only knowing one parent like I did. The implication though, that I'm marrying you for such...juvenile reasons."

"Like you said Castle, it's none of her business. I love you, that's all that matters."

He gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss, cuddling her against his chest. They shared a comfortable silence for a moment, simply happy to be in the other's presence when Castle decided to ask about how they got Gina to leave. He sat in stunned silence as Beckett recounted the confrontation between his ex-wives.

The next day when she showed up to bid them fair well, he almost crushed her in a hug, whispering a grateful thank you. At that moment, Meredith knew that she was doing the right thing. And Gina would think twice about questioning the writer and the cop ever again.

(Especially after being fired)


End file.
